The present invention relates to apparatus used to protect visually impaired animals and, more particularly, to protect blind pets from collision with objects and obstructions in and around the home.
Care of blind or visually impaired animals such as household pets constitutes a significant problem to pet owners. The visually impaired animal may suffer injury upon collision with objects or obstructions inside or outside the home, especially if the object or obstruction is sharp or hot. Even if no injury results, constant direct collision with objects or obstructions may cause distress and anxiety for the pet and the pet owner. The owner""s distress or anxiety often results from the inability to maintain or improve the quality of life of the pet.
Few options exist for a pet owner to reduce the effects of visual impairment. Medical or surgical treatments to improve the condition may be too expensive, impossible or ineffective. Constant attention may be impractical for the owner. Caging or chaining causes distress to the animal and may be dangerous if the animal becomes entangled or threatened by excessive heat or predatory animals.
A need exists for a simple, low-cost apparatus, which will protect a visually impaired animal from collision with surrounding objects and obstructions.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus which protects a visually impaired animal from direct contact with objects and obstructions in and around the home and other areas where the animal may frequent.
Another object of the present invention is to provide neuromuscular feedback to the animal to xe2x80x9clearnxe2x80x9d locations of objects and obstructions without physical injury to the animal.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus providing the owner with a method of improving the quality of life of the pet.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for visually impaired animals which is simple and low in cost.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for visually impaired animals which protects furniture and delicate items from damage resulting from collision with the apparatus.
The apparatus of the present invention comprises a harness and an elongated harness extension. A fastener such as a hook and loop fastener attaches the harness to the front trunk portion of the visually impaired animal. One or more extension fasteners attaches the elongated harness extension and supports it to extend forward of the animal""s head in a generally horizontal direction. The forward extension of the harness extension beyond the animal""s head results in contact with an obstruction in front of the animal before the animal""s head could contact the obstruction.
The device transmits contact forces of the harness extension to the trunk portion of the animal""s body. Transmission of the contact forces to the truck of the body reduces stress and possible injury to the animal, while it provides neuromuscular feedback, creating a xe2x80x9cleaningxe2x80x9d tool for the animal. The device also precludes contact with sharp or hot objects and reduces possible serious injury to the animal.
In the preferred embodiments, the harness extension comprises a tube bent to form a semicircular or hoop-shaped portion and two parallel attachment portions. The attachment portions form the two ends of the tube. Extension fasteners on either side of the harness receive and secure the attachment portions of the harness extension to the harness. The hoop portion of the harness extension extends forward of, and lateral to, the head of the animal. The forward and lateral extension provides protection from direct contact, yet allows the animal""s head complete freedom of movement without contacting the harness extension.
In the preferred embodiments, the harness is made of fabric such as canvas or denim. The harness extension is made of a resilient outer tube with a light rigid inner tube of aluminum in the attachment portion. In other embodiments, the entire harness extension is made of semi-rigid plastic tubing.
Still other embodiments employ various harness extension shapes to provide forward and forward/lateral extension from the animal""s head. Quick-release lock fasteners such as pin-aperture fasteners allow quick and easy removal or the harness for washing. Hook and loop harness fasteners adjust to fit various sized animals.